What Do You Want From Me
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Clementine and Sarah are taken from the cabin against their will. To make matters worse, their kidnappers have other plans for them and it doesn't involve them leaving. Contains rape, violence, and abuse.


I was inspired by H8trzgonnah8te to write this.

* * *

"Why do I have to watch her?" asked Clementine glaring at Carlos. She had just been told to watch after Sarah while Carlos and Rebecca went looking for the others. Why did she have to babysit Sarah anyways? If anything Sarah should be the one watching her as she was both the older of the pair and that the group didn't really trust her in the first place. "Besides we should be coming with you!"

"It's not safe." said Carlos. "And we need someone to watch the house in case one of the others come back. Can you just do that for me?"

"Okay. I'll watch her." sighed Clementine, agreeing as she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

It wasn't that the young girl didn't like the older girl. She was rather fond of Sarah, even if she was a bit of a daddy's girl. Although to be honest, she was one too when her father was alive. She still couldn't believe she had to babysit the teenager. Sarah wasn't stupid. She was pretty smart and pretty aware of the situation she was in. Carlos chose to shield her from the world instead of getting her prepared for if the day came to handle herself. Clementine could only hope Sarah was lucky enough to not have to come to the point where she'd be without Carlos or at least by herself. She highly doubted the girl even knew how to use a gun let alone defend herself. Maybe it was a good thing she had shown up when she did, if only through different circumstances. Maybe she could find a gun somewhere though she highly doubted Sarah knew where one was.

She opened up the room door only to met by a flash, scaring her. "Ah!"

"Look what I found!" said Sarah cheerfully as she held up a camera. "See?"

She showed the younger girl her picture. "Where'd you find that?"

"Under the house." said Sarah as the photo cleared up to reveal an image of Clementine walking into the room.

"That's nice I guess." she shrugged putting away the photo.

"Take one of me." said Sarah handing over the camera.

"Alright, smile." Sarah smiled for the camera and she snapped a picture of the teen. Sarah took a look at the picture.

"Perfect. I'm going to show my dad."

"Actually you're going to have to wait." said Clementine grabbing her arm. "Your dad isn't here."

"Where is he?" asked Sarah looking concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Pete got bit." confessed the younger girl. Sarah needed to know the truth even if Carlos didn't want her to. Sarah closed her eyes, turning herself from the younger female. Clementine took a step back to give the teenager a moment to herself.

"I-I'm fine. I just needed a moment." she turned back to the younger female before wiping her face. "Wh-what happened to him?"

"I don't know." the last time she saw him, he was making his way back into the vehicle they had been sleeping in. Given how weak he was at the time, it's likely the man had gotten devoured by now. It was a grim thought, but that's the kind of thing that happened these days. "Maybe he...maybe he made sure that he didn't turn."

"But when you get bitten..." she trailed off upon realizing what the girl meant. "Oh."

"If I had a gun, I would've given it to him." she added frowning. Lee had gotten lucky considering she had taken it upon herself to prevent him from turning. It had been painful to put down her guardian and good friend, but she couldn't let him become one of those things. Even if she hadn't know Pete for long, she couldn't help but to feel bad that he hadn't made it and was either had turned by now or was eaten alive by a walker.

Sarah nodded then Clementine if she'd like to see what'd else she'd found. To her surprise, Sarah pulled out an actual gun.

"Could you show me how to use it? It doesn't have any bullets in it, but I can still learn."

"Where'd you find that?" Clementine said excitedly. Of course guns were not a good thing to be excited about, but with nothing to defend themselves it was appropriate in this case. She remembered a walker coming into the house back in Savannah. It could happen again.

"Under the house."

"Do you go under there often?"

"Sometimes." she shrugged as she aimed with the gun. "My dad won't teach me how. I wanted to ask Luke, but I know he'd just ask my dad and he'd get mad and say no."

"True, but you do need to learn. I'll teach you." said Clementine. She was glad that Lee had taught her how to shoot a gun. Without that knowledge, she probably would have been dead by now. With a world full of evil people and walkers, it helped to know how to kill walkers these days and obviously Sarah wasn't going to learn with that overprotective father of her's. She was glad Lee was usually truthful with her or at least let her know a little bit about their situation.

Clementine then proceeded to teach Sarah how to aim and taught her the same thing Lee had. She wished they had bullets to practice with. Hopefully Sarah wouldn't make the mistake of telling her father anything. She knew the man wouldn't like that idea, even if it would save her life someday.

Sarah peeked outside. "Hey, Luke's back."

As she went downstairs, she saw a figure by the window. It by a little too fast for her to be sure it was him. Somewhere in her body, she had a suspicion it wasn't Luke. Sarah confirmed her suspicion when she whispered to her it wasn't him or anybody else. Clementine wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to approach the visibly unlocked door and Sarah didn't either. She turned to the older girl.

"Quick go hide. I'm going to lock the door." she whispered. Sarah nodded and quickly ran. Taking a deep breath, the younger girl slowly moved to the door, silently praying the man wouldn't try the handle or hear her. Did they seriously not think to keep the door locked? Lee always made sure their rooms were locked just in case someone might want to come in. She reached out to lock it when the door opened revealing a handsome dark haired young man at the door. He was tall, like Luke was, similarly built like him which might explain why Sarah thought he was the man. However he had dark hair, and green eyes.

"Hey there little girl." He said smiling at her.

"You shouldn't just open doors in someone's house like that." Clementine bluntly stated. "You might just walk in with a gun in your face."

"You're being a bit rude to someone who just wanted to say hello." he scowled at the little girl. Despite him being bigger than her, she proudly stood her ground. She couldn't let him know that she was scared of him.

"And you just opened my door. What's your point?" she said crossing her arms.

He just pushed past her, going into the living room. He had a look around. "Nice place you got here."

"Yes it is. Now could you..."

"Mind if I have a look around?" he said turning to her. "I just want to make sure a cute little girl such as yourself is safe."

"Yes I **_do_ ** mind. **_You_ ** shouldn't be here!" she quickly stood back in front of him.

"And my gun shouldn't be around a kid, but you never know these days." he said showing off his gun to the young girl. She mentally cursed Carlos for not leaving a gun behind for her and Sarah and for not locking the door. Too bad Sarah couldn't have found some unused bullets underneath the house. He put it back in his pocket and looked around in the living room. "You here with anybody?"

"Yes, we have a big group and they'll be back soon." said Clementine.

"Oh and how many are there?" he smirked at her.

"Lots." said Clementine.

"Lots, huh?"

"Dozens!" she felt a bit ashamed that she had been unable to come up with a specific number on the spot. Then again she was just a child alone with a stranger. So far most of the strangers she met were no good with a few exceptions. She just hoped he would leave soon and if he did come back, the others would be here too. When they did come back, she was going to have a talk with Carlos about leaving her without

"I see." He walked into the kitchen with Clementine behind him. He had a look around. "Lot of dirty dishes here."

"It was my turn today. I'll get to it eventually." said Clementine leaning on a counter. She noticed a knife laying not too far away from her. If she could only grab it, maybe she could stab him and run upstairs. Hopefully she could find a way down from the upstairs and hide until Luke and the others arrived.

"Well you'd better get to it then, shouldn't you?" he said leaning against the kitchen counter near the knife."I'd hate for you to get in trouble."

He suddenly moved, grabbing the knife in the process. Had he noticed her looking at it? He showed it to her. "Where does this go?"

"Uh o-over there." she didn't like the way he was looking at her It was as if he was saying to her that she wasn't being as sneaky as she thought. He put it away in a drawer near the stove and made his way towards the living room.

"I think we're done here."

'Finally.' thought Clementine breathing in relief. As soon as he left, the two would hide underneath the house until the group came back.

Just as it seemed he was leaving, they heard the sound of something what sounded like a door. Clementine felt her heart speed up when he looked at her. "'I thought no one was here."

"I-I never..." she stammered, nervous. If only Sarah had stayed still! Maybe she had moved to a much better spot and then he wouldn't find her and then he'd leave like he just was.

"So there is?"

"N-no! It's just me!" she insisted.

He narrowed his eyes at her and pulled out a gun before heading upstairs. Clementine quickly followed after him, hoping Sarah had hidden herself well. The man searched through every room until they went into Sarah's bedroom. He gave a look around the room before stopping and looking under the bed. Clementine felt her heart drop when she heard Sarah give a squeak of surprise.

"Now who is this pretty young thing?" asked the man.

"I-I'm Sarah. Please don't hurt us!" stammered Sarah terrified as she come from underneath the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a calm voice, in almost cooing manner. "You're much too pretty."

He caressed Sarah's cheek, with the teen's eyes growing wide-eyed at him. He smiled at her. "You have wonderful skin, Sarah. I'll bet you make all the girls in your group jealous."

"You need to leave!" Clementine stood in between the pair, not liking the way he touched her friend. Damn it, where were they? She mentally cursed Carlos and Rebecca for leaving them alone in the house! She had told them it would be better for them to come and now they had some strange man in their house!

"I don't think so." said the man pulling away from Sarah. "I can't just leave the two of you alone. It wouldn't be right."

"W-what do you mean?" said Sarah looking nervous.

"I'm taking you both with me."

"What?" said Sarah.

"If your group is too irresponsible to leave two young girls behind without anything to defend themselves, you really shouldn't be here." said the man.

"We're not coming with you!" said Sarah bravely. When he looked at her with a blank expression, she quickly said, "My dad wouldn't like it and we don't even know you."

"You make a good point, but I'm not giving either of you a choice." he said pulling out his gun. The teenager tried to run, but he grabbed her by her hair and pressed the gun to her head. "Try that again and I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Yes!" said Sarah.

With his gun to them, he grabbed the younger girl by her wrist and dragged her behind him while pointing a gun at Sarah. Both hoped Luke, Alvin, Carlos, or anybody would come along and see this. However the only witnesses were a few walkers in the distance and themselves. Clementine was scared. What if it was like the time with the St. Johns and he was a cannibal or something? She looked at Sarah. She couldn't see the girl's face, but she knew she was probably crying. Clementine couldn't blame her. She was being taken away from the only people she'd ever known as well as her dad. She wanted to cry too, but was too afraid to. Where was he taking them she wondered. Where ever it was, it terrified her at all the possibilities.


End file.
